meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Seld
Drew Seld is a former Commander of the Trident Association. He is remembered as not only the youngest ever Trident Commander, but the only one to commit suicide to escape the shackles of the role. Often described as one of Trident's best commanders, Drew helped Liken to exit the Era of Decline and into the Recovery Era through his organisational skills. Early Life Drew was born in the slums of Arman City. At the time, the province of Arman was under the rule of the Misel Bandit Union. The bandits imposed a tyrannical rule over the country, as they had since 220 UB. Growing up impoverished, Drew would swear to all the gods that the bandits would be ousted. Training amongst his friends, Drew soon became proficient with swords, especially rapiers. Fall of the Misel Union After nearly 100 years of rule, the Misel Union was finally brought to an end in 313 UB. By this time, Drew was a junior member of the Trident Association. He was a key member of the Misel Union's downfall, killing the head bandit himself. This collapse caused the Misel Union to flee to their stronghold at the Chaparral, where they eventually became the Clans of the Thicket. Several members of the aristocracy tried to claim power, with ultimately the Rawle family establishing the True Kingdom of Arman. Rise to Trident Commander Drew was promoted straight from a regular member to the commander of the Trident Association in 315 UB, on account of his involvement in the downfall of the Misel Union. He enacted several policies to aid the poorest members of Liken's society. The smallfolk loved their new representative, which combined with the start of a golden age of peace across Liken caused Seld's popularity to skyrocket. It remained that way for much of his reign. Sudden Death Drew Seld committed suicide in 345 UB, having just returned from an unknown mission. Many tried to determine if something had occurred on said mission, but nobody owned up to any knowledge of this mission. Seld left a note behind, which was read at his funeral to a massive crowd. With the entire world at stake, My heart and soul will of course break. Though confused now, I beg you wait, For Liken's undecided fate. The meaning if this message has never been clear. Sabre of Meitor Campaign The Trident Key During a trip to the past, Drew Seld is encountered outside his office at Twin Ruins. He is initially helpful to the heroes, even believing their story about the corruption of future Trident. Agreeing to help, he uses a whistle to summon Jiamat to fly to the Tropical Graveyard. Upon arrival, he agrees that the key should be hidden, but the monster within the cave was no where to be found. Drew is then forced to hand over the key by Harry, before watching as his friend Jiamat is sealed within the cave by Harry again. The heroes then return to the present, and Drew presumably commits suicide soon after.Category:Character